Nightmares
by addictedVEGETAlove
Summary: What happens when a certain menase haunts a saiyans nightmares? What will his beloved do for him, and will he open up to her? A type of one shot. My first one, hope you enjoy. R&R


**i do not own dragonball z or any of its characters...**

**NIGHTMARES**

**I suddenly awoke my heart poundng, and a cold sweat on my forehead. I looked beside me to see my mate sleeping soundly, I luckily did not awake her, for the past months I have had nightmares of my past life, and my women would constantly pound me, telling me that I should talk about it and other nonsense. I always told her that a true saiyan doesnt share his feelings, she would simply sigh and go back to bed. I slowly got out of bed and headed for the balconey that lead to the roof. I climbed to the top and looked at the stars, I looked right at the spot where planet vegeta use to be. I remembered my life there as a young kid, my father promising me one day I would rule the empire, but then Frieza came along and ruined it. Even though he was destroyed by my greatest enemy Kakarrot, he still haunts my nightmares. after coming to earth I fell for my blue haired vixen and ended up having a famiy.**

**I slowly awoke to find that my black haired saiyan was gone. I looked over to see the balconey doors slightly open, I put on my robe and headed to the roof. I slowly climbed to the top where I saw him, sitting, staring. I knew he could sense me even though he didnt move. I sat next to him felling his body heat radiating on me. It was an akward kind of silence, I looked to where he was staring, knowing it was where planet Vegeta had been. I looked over to him is features chissled as ice. He slowly turned his head to look at me.**

**"You are offly nosey women," he whispered into the night.**

**"I wouldnt have to be if u didnt get up every night," I replied.**

**He slowly leaned into my ear and whispered, "or is it you miss the feel of me next to you."**

**His breath sent shivers down my spine, I resisted the urge to demand him back to our bed. I wanted to know what was happening to him, but he was a closed book never ment to be open. I felt a strong arm incircle me as he lifted me bridal style, he carried me back to our bed and slowly laid me down. He covered us with the sheet and we slowly once again fell asleep. The next morning I awoke and headed downstairs to make breakfast. I soon sawg Trunks running down the stairs eagerley awaiting his meal. **

**"Goodmorning mom," he shouted.**

**"Goodmorning son," I replied back.**

**He took a seat and started to chow down as Vegeta descended the stairs. I smiled at him and was rewarded with his usual smirk. He took a seat next to his son silently waiting to be served his daily breakfast. I wanted to talk to him about last night, but new that the near mention of it would send him running to his GR. I simply sat down and joined in with my boys eating. Vegeta got up and put his empty plate in the sink and walked off. **

**"Where are you going,"asked a curious Trunks.**

**"GR," was his simple answer.**

**"Can i come," asked an excited Trunks.**

**"No," responded vegeta with a tone that carried no emotion.**

**Trunks simply modded, knowing there was no changing his fathers mind. He exscused himself and got up to leave, heading upstairs to call his best friend Goten. I rolled my eyes at my husbands response, shaking my head. I disposed of my dishes and headed to my lab for a good days work.**

**The gravity was set up to 450gs, my body ached but i couldnt stop. I did 1000 more push ups and started dodging energy blasts. I fired and dodged, but one managed to hit me in the back sending me to the ground. I turned the gravity off having finally reached my limit, I lay on the ground thinking. I didnt know what to do about my dreams, and I knew the woman would keep bothering me. I opened up the door and headed for my bedroom, it was 9 pm and I knew everyone was already asleep. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed hoping to not have another nightmare.**

**I sreamed Vegeta over and over hoping he would wake up soon. I knew whatever he was dreaming was bad for it to of gone this far. **

**I opened my eyes to see me holding my womans neck in my hand and me aiming an energy beam at her. I saw only sadness in her eyes, but suprisingly not fear. I distinguished my energy beam and slowly released her neck. She stood there staring at me a look of worry on her face. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. **

**"Im sorry," I whispered. **

**I started to walk away leaving here there. She stopped me with a hand on my shoulder, she led me to sit at the edge of the bed. I let out a sigh that I did not know I held. She sat down next to me staring straight into my eyes. I wanted to say something but I didnt know what. I wanted to turn and run, but knew that it would only seperate us more than tonight had already had. We sat there in silence, while she rubbed my back.**

**"I dont need your simpathy woman," I said.**

**"I know," is all she said.**

**"I...I cant...," was all that came out of my mouth.**

**"shh," is all she could say as she soothed me.**

**"What was your dream about," i quietly asked.**

**"Frieza,"was all I could say.**

**"I was being beaten and abused by the freak, and he had my neck to the wall as he slowly cut my tail off one piece at a time, I guess what he did to me I did to you...I...Im...," he whispered**

**"Its ok I understand but you need to talk about it and get through with it in order to move on." she replied**

**For the second time in my life I shed a tear. I sat there and cried like a weak fool, into my womans back as she held me. I was so ashamed at what this lizard had done to me. All my woman did was hold me and whisper sweet nothings into my ear. I stopped crying after a minute and just breathed a sigh. I was both relieved and ashamed. I released my woman and she released me i got up and went to the balconey. I looked up at the stars, she came and intertwined her hand with mine and stared with me. It was a blissful silence that we both enjoyed. A yawn erupted from her, I knew that she was exausted so I picked her up bridal style and carried her to our bed. I layed her down and got in with her. I relized that I truely loved her with all of my heart, no matter how cold. As I fell asleep I looked up at my blue haired angel and knew that my dreams are no longer haunted by him but by her...**


End file.
